


Christmas Wish

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Cute Ending, Cute Liam Dunbar, Devious Peter Hale, Eventual Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Derek Hale, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Loses Control, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, McCall Pack, Nolan Holloway is a Little Shit, Pack Dynamics, Pack Party, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Malia Tate, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Malia Tate, Sassy Peter Hale, Shy Nolan Holloway, Slow Build, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken's First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam begs Theo to come to the pack's Christmas party. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Braeden/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Christmas Wish

Liam was sitting in the locker room staring at his lacrosse stick in his hand. 

“Liam, what are you doing?” Nolan sat down beside him. 

Everyone else had left; it was the last day of school, before Christmas break. The rest of the team basically ran out after practice was over. 

“Thinking,” Liam muttered.

“About?” Nolan asked his co-captain.

“What do you do for Christmas?”

“Well since, it’s one of the only times my parents are both home at the same time. We just stay at our house, open presents, and watch Christmas movies all day. It’s honestly one of my favorite days of the year, no worries, nothing to do, and I get to spend time with them. One of them usually has a business trip the next day, but it’s nice just to spend one day as a family. What about you?”

“My step-dad always works in the morning, but then we open presents when he comes home. We do the same, just stay at home, watch movies. It is nice; isn’t it?” 

“What are you thinking about then?” Nolan watched as the beta twisted the handle over and over again. 

“No one should be alone on Christmas, right?”

“I don’t think anyone should be alone on Christmas,” Nolan looked at him with a questioning look, “Why?”

“No reason,” Liam muttered, “uh, so you are coming to the pack party tonight, right?” 

“I mean if you are sure I should; I mean half of the pack only knows me as the hunter who can’t pull a trigger,” Nolan shrugged. 

“I mean you shot that the wendigo in the shoulder last week; you saved Alec from getting bit,” Liam smiled.

“I guess, I did. He’s coming right?”

“Of course, it’s at the McCall’s house; he lives there,” Liam laughed, “you like him don’t you?”

“Ah,” Nolan blushed, “he’s nice.”

“Hm, every movie night you seem to be sitting beside him.”

“Oh, Dunbar you want to play that game?” Nolan smirked, “like you don’t fall asleep on Theo every time.”

“That’s different,” Liam snapped back. 

It wasn’t a secret; Theo and Liam cared about each other. They hung out all the time with the other four members of the puppy pack, but most of the time it was just the two of them. Nothing happened between them, but Liam knew they liked each other more than friends. The chimera even opened up to him once and a while; he bought him dinner, drove him home from school sometimes. They never said anything about it, but they always fought alongside each other, always protecting one another. Theo has saved him, way too many times for him to count. He took Liam’s pain on numerous occasions when the beta made a reckless move. Liam got him a job at the hospital as an aide through his dad. He helped him set up his apartment, even went furniture shopping with him. They were still just friends, neither one of them made a move. Mason made snide remarks about how they just needed to kiss already. Alec thought they were already dating when he joined their little group. Corey and Nolan always picked on Liam when Theo was out of earshot, still slightly afraid of the chimera. Theo usually just smirked at them when they made comments about it, stared at Liam’s eyes, then returned to whatever he was doing. He didn’t make a move; Liam wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be anything more than friends at this point.

“Sorry,” Nolan just rolled his eyes, “he’s coming tonight right?”

“I’ll make him; he doesn’t want to, especially with Stiles and Malia being there, but he deserves to be forgiven.”

Nolan nodded, “come on, I’ll drop you off at his apartment then he’s stuck at least taking you home.”

“Clever, Nolan,” Liam smiled.

“I know what I am doing sometimes.”

Nolan did just as he said throwing Liam off at the chimera’s apartment. He quickly pulled away before Theo could come out and shove the beta back into his car. Liam went up and knocked on the door, knowing he was just going to open it anyway. 

“Liam, I’m not going,” Theo shouted once he recognized the beta’s familiar knocks. 

“Come on,” Liam barged in, looking at Theo sitting on the couch nose in a book. 

“What are you trying to get me killed?”

“If I wanted you dead, I would have done it myself,” Liam sneered, “the pack needs to forgive you, and Scott invited you.”

“Malia will have her claws in my throat before I walk in the door.”

“Scott isn’t going to let her; they know you’ve changed. Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan are going; you hang out with them all the time. Melissa wants you to come too”

“Exactly, they see me all the time, and I work with Melissa that doesn’t count. Scott would also let anyone in; I’m sure Peter was invited too.”

“He was,” Liam sighed, trying to think of a new argument, “well, you have to take me home now anyway; you will be almost there.”

“Why do I have to take you home? You have a car that you drove here. You’re in a sweater and jeans; there’s no way you ran here. Go enjoy your party; I’ll see you on Sunday at Mason’s.”

“Well, Nolan kind of dropped me off.”

“He did what now?” Theo glared at the beta.

“Dropped me off here instead of my house,” Liam smiled.

“I swear I should make you walk the three miles,” Theo shook his head, “this was your plan wasn’t it? I have to drive you to your house, then we go to Scott’s. Not going to happen, Little Wolf.” 

“It was actually Nolan’s idea,” Liam stated.

“I’m going to kill him,” Theo shook his head. 

However, Nolan had grown on him too; they had that “I tried to kill the pack once” bond between them.

“Please, will you come?”

“Wow, you really are desperate if you let me call you Little Wolf without punching my nose afterward. Liam, I’ve never even been to a Christmas party before.”

Liam stared at him in shock, “never?”

“No, Liam the Dread Doctors let me put a Christmas tree in the tunnels idiot.”

“What about when you were little?”

“Nope, my parents left me home with Tara. They would come home at about noon on Christmas day, throw a few presents at us, then lock themselves in their room with a bottle of wine and Christmas cookies. Tara would go over to her best friend’s house, leaving me alone with the book I just opened. I’m not really a holiday guy, if you didn’t already get that,” Theo spatted. 

Liam stared at him; the chimera looked sad, actually. He did it again, open up to Liam. He wanted to wrap his arms around his broad shoulder, hugging him, but he figured the chimera would either throw him off or just stab him with his claws. 

“Well, looks like tonight is going to be your first ones; Lydia throws the best parties anyway.”

“Remember I put her in a catatonic state once,” Theo muttered.

“Well, you didn’t do it again,” Liam pleaded.

“I swear, you are the most stubborn person I know. Fine, I’ll go, you better defend me with your life,” Theo stared into his blue eyes. 

His eyes glanced at his lips; he wanted to go with the beta more than anything. He would do anything for him, but Liam deserved better than him. Theo didn’t deserve to be happy either; he did too much evil in this world to have a good relationship.

Liam smiled, “go change then.”

“What the hell do I wear to one of these?”

“Here,” Liam wandered back into his bedroom, opening his closet. Theo watched him going through his closet; he had money now, but not a lot. His options were still pretty limited. His mind wandered to Liam doing this for him every day. He snapped back to reality once Liam held up a maroon polo. 

“You always complain you are always too hot inside anyways.”

“I’m always hot,” Theo smirked. 

Liam stared at him for a second. He almost blurted out, yes you are, but bit his tongue. “Shut up and put this on.” 

Theo threw off the old grey t-shirt he was wearing. Liam tried to ignore the chimera’s shirtless body; his perfect abs, muscular arms, chiseled out chest.

“Let’s get this over with,” Theo sighed, “do you even need to go to your house?”

“Nope,” Liam smirked as Theo opened the door where Liam just left his bags in the middle of the stairs.

“I swear you are worse than a toddler,” Theo grabbed them and threw them in his backseat. 

Liam looked over at Theo driving, his hand resting on the wheel, he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Theo glanced over, “what time is everyone getting there?”

“10 minutes ago,” Liam stated.

Theo glared at him and thought to himself, “Great, now everyone will know when we get there.”

He pulled in behind Nolan’s car as Derek and Braeden pulled in behind them.

“Hey, Derek,” Liam gave a small wave.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Braeden glared at the chimera.

“He’s an ally now,” Derek nodded his head. 

“He knocked me out and shot Malia, also killed Scott.”

“And you’ve killed plenty of people, but I still brought you,” Derek smirked, receiving a high heel to his foot.

“I can’t believe Scott trusted him with his beta.”

“Actually, Scott’s beta drug me here,” Theo retorted, “It wasn’t my choice.”

“Liam?” Derek looked over at the beta, sheepishly heading towards the house.

“He’s changed; he has saved my life countless times. He helps us out, and he regrets what he did,” Liam blurted out rapidly.

Derek chuckled, “geez Liam, I was just going to say I’m glad you brought him.”

Liam blushed while Theo had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. Theo followed him in as he charged towards the door. A furious Braeden and Derek coming in after them.

“Liam,” Scott wrapped his arms around his beta, “Hi, Theo.”

“Hey, Scott,” Theo looked around at the room. 

He saw Malia glaring at him from the corner; Scott must have already told her no killing him. Stiles was pretending to ignore their entrance by interrogating Mason and Corey. Derek went over to them as Braeden went to stand beside Malia. Lydia was helping Melissa in the kitchen. Parrish, Argent, and Peter were actually talking against the staircase. Nolan and Alec were sitting on the couch both clearly overwhelmed by everyone being there.

He quickly went towards Nolan and Alec taking a seat beside the boy, “so, I hear you set up this plan to get me here.”

Nolan tried to hide his smile, while Alec was laughing after Nolan already told him about it.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can hear your heartbeat jump, remember,” Theo growled. 

Nolan could never tell if the chimera was actually mad or not, “you know he wanted you here right?”

“I figured when I found him pleading on my doorstep.”

“You came for him,” Nolan smirked.

“Sometimes, I think I should have let Liam kill you that day,” Theo muttered as he saw Peter head over to them.

“Well, look we have all the ex-killers of the pack in one place,” Peter said making Malia glare at him as Scott shook his head. 

“What do you want Peter?” Theo looked up at the werewolf.

“I just want to acknowledge that half of these people don’t want us here.”

Nolan was getting uncomfortable; the chimera saw him flinch closer to Alec. Theo heard a growl before he made some smart remark back to the older werewolf.

“At least, they didn’t turn on the pack twice, and they have regretted what they have done. They’ve also made up for what they did and turned their lives around unlike you. Peter, we all know the only reason you even help this pack and don't try to kill Scott a third time is Malia,” Liam snarled. 

Everyone was staring at the beta, fists clenching. Malia glared at her father about ready to punch him. Scott stared at his beta. Stiles and Derek looked ready to tackle him if necessary. Lydia and Melissa stepped out of the kitchen while Parrish and Argent stood there waiting to see who they were going to have to stop. Corey and Mason looked worried, while Nolan and Alec tried to look down. 

“Liam, calm down,” Scott spoke calmly, “the sun, the moon, the truth.”

“I’m sick of everyone treating them like they haven’t changed you act like everyone here hasn’t done anything wrong in their lives! You act all perfect as if none of you have blood on your hands!” Liam shouted. 

“I mean Liam you are right, but I mean would Theo be here if it wasn’t for you,” Peter smirked. 

Scott went to reach for him as Liam’s eyes turned yellow. 

“Liam!” Mason yelled at him as he lunged at Peter.

Scott quickly pulled him back, but Liam recovered quickly, trying to push the alpha down and out of his way. Malia pulled Scott out of Liam’s reach before he clawed him as Stiles shouted at him to calm down. Peter continued to laugh as Liam went to lunge at him again. Derek threw the beta to the ground before he reached his uncle, trying to not hurt him. Parrish and Argent were about ready to pin him down to force him to shift back before he hurt someone. Theo quickly stood up pushing the men aside. 

“Liam, look at me,” Theo stated gently, kneeling down to him as he tried to stand up. He grabbed his hand pulling him back down; the beta listened focusing on Theo’s voice. “Little Wolf, you need to calm down. It’s just Peter; you don’t need to defend us. The pack doesn’t have to forgive me. Everything I did was evil; I deserved what I got. I regret it, but that doesn’t change the fact I did it.” Theo watched as Liam’s eyes returned to blue, looking filled with guilt and shame. 

Everyone stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. Liam felt tears in his eyes; he lost control. He stood up and ran out the door.

“Liam!” Scott yelled after him.

Theo quickly looked at the alpha, “I’ll get him don’t worry.” He ran out following the beta.

“Happy now?” Malia looked back at her father still smirking on the couch. 

“I guess the chimera really does have a heart,” Peter smiled, “I mean it’s still not his own.”

“Shut up!” Stiles shook his head, “I swear; can we kick him out?

“No, just everyone sit down,” Scott shook his head, “Theo will bring Liam back; he’s okay.” 

“Scott, he lost control,” Malia looked at her boyfriend, “I mean I can’t believe I’m saying this, but if Theo wasn’t here who knows what he would have done.”

“But Theo was here, and he didn’t hurt anyone,” Mason butted in, protecting his best friend.

“Mason’s right, everything is fine,” Derek looked up, “he has an anchor; he’ll be alright. Peter is an asshole. We know that.” 

“One more word and I will kick you out of this house,” Argent glared at the smirking werewolf.

“My mouth is sealed, Chris.”

“Can everyone stop fighting? Let’s put the claws away and eat. It’s Christmas time, be happy,” Melissa stated. 

“Thank you,” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Everyone began to relax as they began sitting at the table Melissa and Argent make shifted for all of them to sit at. 

Mason and Corey walked over to Scott. “Do you think we should go find them?” Mason asked the alpha.

“I mean Theo seems to calm him down,” Corey added.

“No, I’m with you I think Theo has it handled,” Scott smiled. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Melissa walked over to Nolan and Alec.

“I-I guess,” Nolan stuttered. 

“You know Liam was right, and you deserve to be here,” Melissa smiled as Alec nodded along with her. 

Nolan gave them a light smile and followed Alec over to sit beside Mason and Corey. 

“Liam!” Theo called after him as the beta ran into the dark. He searched for the boy’s scent, scanning the surroundings. He saw him instantly collapsed against his truck, sitting on the pavement. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Theo said calmly, sitting down beside him. He reached over and grabbed the boy’s hand, feeling blood where his claws punctured his palms. He saw a small amount of pain go up his arm as Liam finally looked at him, tears streaming down his face. 

“You know when I told you I expect you to defend me with your life; I didn’t actually mean it to that extent,” Theo tried making a joke, wiping the tears off the boy’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Liam muttered.

“Liam, you defended me even when you didn’t have to. Why are you trying to apologize to me?”

“Because I made it a big deal; I should have just let Peter talk. Now, the pack doesn’t trust me; they think I can’t even control my shift. Scott is probably so ashamed. He left Beacon Hills in my hands, and this is how I act.”

“The pack trusts you. You didn’t hurt anyone, and you have controlled your shift for the past couple of months. You have IED Liam you can still get triggered by certain things. It’s not your fault; you can’t control it. The pack sometimes forgets that you don’t have it as easy as everyone else has to stay in control, but you actually control it very well. Liam, you’re strong, brave, selfless, and you protect your pack, no matter what the cost is,” Theo continued to rub his hand.

Liam nodded, “I guess; I’m sorry I brought you to this. We can leave.” 

“I’m not sorry I came to this, and I think you deserve to stay.”

“You’re not regretting that you came?”

“No, I get to spend time with you,” Theo smiled.

Liam stared at him as he felt the chimera shift towards him. 

“I’m glad you came,” Liam smiled as Theo leaned towards him. The chimera wrapped his arm around the beta’s shoulders and pulled him in kissing his lips. Liam gave in, letting Theo support him as they held for a few moments. They broke off and stared at each other.

“You have no clue how long I wanted to do that,” Theo smirked.

“You could have done it a lot earlier,” Liam chuckled. 

“I think that deserved to happen at the perfect moment.” 

“On the pavement outside of the McCall’s house?”

“What better time?” Theo smiled, “come on, Little Wolf let go back inside before one of your sets of parents come and rescue you.” 

“Wait, Theo?” Liam looked at him as the chimera stared at him. 

“What?”

“Uh, will you spend Christmas with my family?” Liam asked.

Theo stopped in his tracks and stared at him. It was real, an actual Christmas with an actual family, someone who cares about, and most importantly the one person he actually loved. 

“I guess, I could clear up my schedule for it,” Theo shrugged before smiling, “as long as you don’t make me wear matching couple pajamas.”

“Wait, so are we a couple?” Liam grinned. 

“If you want,” Theo suggested.

“That was the worse way of asking someone out I have ever seen,” Liam laughed. 

“Okay then, so Liam Dunbar, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I thought you would have never asked,” Liam smirked jumping up wrapping his arms around him. Theo leaned down and kissed him again as Liam latched onto him. 

They weren’t even paying attention to the front door opening before they heard movement. They both turned to see; everyone standing on the porch. 

“What do you guys want a show?” Theo smirked. 

Liam started to laugh as he grabbed Theo’s hand walking back into the house. 

“Took you long enough,” Mason smirked. 

“Do I get partial credit for helping you force him here?” Nolan added in. 

Stiles slid in between them, “now, I have some ground rules. First, use protection-“

“Stiles!” Lydia smacked him on the head from behind. 

“You hurt him; you’re dead,” Malia muttered.

“I know,” Theo smiled.

“Oh, I’ll actually kill you this time,” Scott smiled. 

“Actually, I think I should have the credit of making this happen,” Peter smirked.

Everyone in unison turned to the werewolf, “shut up!”

“Hey, Liam,” Theo whispered as they sat down beside Stiles.

“What?” Liam stared at him.

“I didn’t really ever believe in Christmas miracles or anything, but I think you made my Christmas wish come true.” 

Liam smiled, “Merry Christmas, Theo.”

“Merry Christmas, Little Wolf.”

Stiles stood up, “if you need me I’ll be throwing up for the next ten days after that.”


End file.
